Anacampserote
by ariadneLacie
Summary: Anacampserote—sesuatu yang dapat membawa kembali cinta yang hilang. Kuchiki Rukia pikir Kurosaki Ichigo-lah sang Anacampserote-nya. Namun, sepertinya semuanya tidak berjalan semulus yang ia kira? Summary changed. / IchiRuki / AU / OOC? / Another author comeback, semoga yang kali ini bener-bener seterusnya! :')) CHAPTER 2 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Um, hello, again?

Sebelumnya saya ingin menyampaikan beberapa hal, terutama bagi para author dan readers dari angkatan 2012 dan ke belakangnya. He-he-he.

Oke dulu—Oktober 2015—saya submit fic yang judulnya "Lupa" dan bilang kalau saya kangen sama FFn. Dan sekarang sudah Juli 2016 HAHAHA maafkan saya, kesibukkan dunia nyata menyita banyak waktu. Dan sekarang lagi libur super panjang, jadi, yah, saya ingin kembali ke sini.

Anyway, saya udah ada di sini dari tahun 2009 dan menelantarkan beberapa fic Bleach salah satunya adalah **Time Traveler** yang terakhir update tahun 2012... wah, sudah 4 tahun! #ditimpuk mungkin kalian sudah lupa dengan ceritanya. Sebenarnya, saya juga sudah lupa. #LOHLOH Um, mohon maaf, tapi ini serius. Saya lupa dulu saya mau kayak gimana plotnya, karena saya sepertinya tidak pernah menulis plot sebelumnya... Akan tetapi, saya akan berusaha untuk menamatkan fic itu. Namun, sekarang sedang berusaha mencari kembali _feel_ dalam menulis daaan tada. Saya menulis fic ini.

Jadi, bagi kalian para readers dan author yang memang mengenal saya sejak dulu, jangan khawatir. Dan bagi yang belum kenal saya, salam kenaaal! Mohon bimbingannya ya, karena saya tahu tulisan saya sangat jauh dari kata sempurna :')

 _Well, I present you my very first multichap fic in a long time:_

* * *

 **Anacampserote  
** a fic by ariadneLacie

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** **:** BLEACH by Kubo Tite

 **Warning :** AU, (mungkin) OOC, don't like then—review, tell me what's on your mind!

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

" **Not A Fairytale"**

* * *

"Rukia, selamat pagi."

Wajah mungil nan bulat yang ber-rona seputih porselen itu mengernyit dari balik tudung _sweater_ berwarna _peach -_ nya. Setelah mengeluarkan lenguhan selama beberapa detik, kedua bola matanya perlahan membuka. Memperlihatkan iris mata berwarna _amethyst_. Oh, tentu saja bukan sindrom _alexandria genesis._ Rukia dulu nyaris menganggapnya begitu ketika mengetahui sindrom mata berwarna violet itu, tetapi sepertinya itu hanya mitos. Namun, tidak menutup fakta bahwa pemilik iris seindah itu bisa dibilang satu berbanding satu milyar di dunia ini.

Langit di luar masih gelap, namun semburat matahari sudah terlihat di ufuk timur jalan tol yang lengang. Jam di dasbor menunjukkan pukul 05.00. Mobil yang dikemudikan oleh pria di sampingnya itu melaju dengan cepat namun mulus, rasanya Rukia tidak akan terbangun jika tidak dibangunkan oleh pria berambut oranye itu. "Hm? Bahkan kita masih jauh dari kata sampai, Ichigo... kenapa membangunkanku?"

Ichigo memutar bola matanya. "Teganya kau meninggalkanku menyetir sendirian ketika aku memberikanmu tumpangan di pagi buta, bagaimana jika aku mengantuk?" protesnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari jalan.

"Oh? Jika dari awal kau tidak tulus untuk memberiku tumpangan ya sudah! Jangan mengajakku pulang lalu _sok ide_ dengan pergi di pagi buta untuk mengejar kelas sesi satu!" cerocos Rukia pedas.

"Ya paling tidak aku kan sudah membebaskanmu dari biaya bensin dan tol," balas Ichigo tidak mau kalah.

Rukia mendengus. "Yasudahlah, _Tuan. You're the boss here_." Katanya sambil memalingkan wajah ke luar jendela. Cahaya-cahaya lampu mobil dari berlawanan arah melewati mereka dengan kecepatan yang terasa jauh lebih cepat dari mereka, sebelum akhirnya menghilang ditelan kegelapan. Matahari masih enggan naik ke permukaan cukup tinggi untuk memberikan cahaya penerangan yang cukup.

Ini adalah hari Senin di pertengahan bulan Maret, yang artinya para mahasiswa tentu saja tidak sedang dalam periode liburan. Namun, untuk sebagian perantau—seperti Ichigo dan Rukia—mereka bisa menggunakan _weekend_ sebagai ajang pulang kampung. Jarak kampus dan kampung halaman mereka hanya satu jam setengah jika ditempuh menggunakan mobil pribadi dan kecepatan maksimum—sekitar 140km/jam. Tentu saja, tanpa macet.

Sebagai orang yang lebih dari sering dalam menyombongkan kemampuan mengemudinya, Ichigo sering kali mengajak Rukia untuk kembali di hari Senin pagi. Meskipun mereka sama-sama memiliki kelas di sesi satu—pukul 8 pagi. Alhasil mereka akan berangkat sekitar pukul 4 pagi dari rumah. Jika jalanan lancar, mereka akan sampai pukul 6 pagi. Masih banyak waktu untuk kembali ke kosan dan melakukan hal-hal.

Namun, tentu saja meskipun berangkat di pagi buta, jalanan menuju Tokyo adalah sesuatu yang jauh dari kata lengang.

Mereka akan menemui barisan truk-truk ketika sampai di tol KM65. Kemacetan ini bukanlah macet yang membuatmu tak bisa bergerak sama sekali, namun akan menahanmu kurang lebih 30 menit. Atau lebih jika kamu tidak beruntung. Karena itulah, mereka sebisa mungkin pergi sepagi mungkin. Dalam kepulangan mereka kurang lebih 4x terakhir, mereka selalu sampai pukul 07.30 di kampus.

Rukia kembali menguap dan nyaris tertidur kembali. Pria berambut jingga di sampingnya itu baru saja mengatakan bahwa dirinya kesepian jika ditinggal Rukia tidur. Namun, kenyataannya ia sama sekali tidak mengajak Rukia mengobrol. Apa sih, maunya?

"Ichigo, jika kau tidak berniat mengajakku berbicara aku akan—"

"Halo? Sudah bangun?"

Tanpa Rukia sadari, salah satu tangan Ichigo telah terlepas dari kemudi dan beralih memegang sebuah _handphone_ keluaran terbaru berwarna hitam. Elegan dan mulus. Tentu saja, seorang putra sulung Kurosaki Corp. tidak akan mungkin melewatkan _handphone_ dengan teknologi tercanggih itu.

Tunggu, bukan! Bukan itu masalahnya saat ini. Ah, siapakah gerangan yang pria itu telepon? Tentu saja bukan lain dari...

"Baiklah, Senna. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti siang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, oke? Maaf kampusku belum libur. Ya, aku _menyayangimu_."

Telepon itu pun ditutup. Rukia sudah sejak tadi memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela, menelan kembali kalimat yang baru saja akan dikatakannya lalu memejamkan matanya. Pura-pura tertidur.

"Apa? Baru saja ditinggal 5 menit dia sudah tidur lagi... Hhh, yasudahlah." Ichigo bergumam frustasi, namun tidak nampak berniat untuk membangunkan gadis itu.

Rukia tetap memejamkan matanya meskipun rasa kantuknya sudah hilang sempurna. Ia baru saja mengenal Ichigo selama 6 bulan, namun mereka nyaris seperti sudah mengenal satu sama lain sejak lahir. Gadis _alexandria_ itu tidak pernah kehabisan akal ataupun mati gaya dalam bercanda dengan pria jingga yang nyaris selalu berada di sampingnya itu. Hanya satu hal yang selalu membuatnya bingung untuk bereaksi.

Jika sudah berurusan dengan seorang gadis bernama Senna.

Tidak, tidak. Bukan karena Kuchiki Rukia menyukai seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. Hanya saja, karena tepatnya ia merasakan firasat yang aneh di antara mereka. Firasat... entahlah.

Ah, kalian pikir ini kisah cinta klise tentang dua orang yang saling mencintai dan menjalani kehidupan sehari-hari bersama lalu menikah tadaa _it's a happy ending?_

Sepertinya tidak.

.

.

"Umm, senangnya ya bisa menghabiskan masa tua di jalan bersama seorang Kurosaki Ichigo."

Rukia memutar kedua bola matanya. Wanita berambut emas dengan kecantikan yang luar biasa itu hanya terkekeh ringan lalu kembali berkutat dengan _make-up_ nya. Sementara Rukia sibuk menarik koper yang rasanya beratnya melebihi dirinya sendiri itu. "Daripada meributkan hal itu, KENAPA KAU BISA ADA DI KAMARKU?"

Rangiku Matsumoto, sempat berkenalan dengan Rukia ketika masih di SMA namun lulus lebih dulu karena mengikuti kelas akselerasi, merupakan teman seperjuangan Rukia dalam menjalani kehidupan jahanam _the-so-called-best_ Fakultas Ekonomi Todai ini. Sebenarnya sebagian besar faktornya adalah kebetulan, namun mungkin karena didorong mereka berasal dari kampung halaman yang sama juga, akhirnya mereka berteman dekat. Dipertemukan kembali ketika daftar ulang dan ternyata memiliki kamar kosan yang bersebelahan, ya, hal itu cukup untuk membuat mereka bertemu tiap hari.

"Yo, Rukia! Kau perlu bantuanku?"

Mengejutkannya, ada satu manusia yang sama-sama mengalami nasib seperti Rangiku di dalam hidup Rukia. Seorang pria berambut jingga dan mata yang sewarna dengan musim gugur. Kebetulan lagi, baru saja mengantarnya kembali dari kampung halamannya dengan mobil pribadinya. Dan lagi-lagi kebetulan, kamarnya berseberangan dengan kamar Rukia. Meskipun, berbeda gedung.

"Lompat saja ke sini seperti kucing liar Ichigo, tapi aku tidak akan membukakan jendela untukmu!" sambar Rukia pedas sambil menutup gorden kamarnya dengan kasar. Entah apa yang membuatnya segusar itu.

"Kalian baru saja bertengkar?" Rangiku yang sejak tadi sibuk memoleskan _lipstick_ sambil menaruh cerminnya dan mendongak.

"Ah... tidak. Bukan hal besar." Rukia menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia juga bingung dengan sikapnya tadi. Kenapa ia merasa kesal sekali dengan Ichigo? Apakah karena telepon tadi pagi? Apa? Kenapa ia harus marah? Ichigo baru saja menelepon kekasihnya demi Tuhan, tidak ada yang salah dengan telepon tadi pagi!

"Rukia, Rukia... kembali ke kenyataanmu, ya?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

.

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

HUFF. Setelah berbagai kontemplasi antara "publish gak ya... pembukanya kayak gini atau gimana ya... wah kok rasanya ga sreg ya..." yang memakan waktu cukup lama dari yang saya bayangkan, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk publish fic ini di... H-5 lebaran? Ahahaha :'))

Karena masih _chapter_ pertama dan masih percobaan, saya memutuskan untuk nggak panjang-panjang dulu bikinnya. Semoga terhibur, ya?

Kritik dan saran dengan me- _review? Tons of love and thanks from yours truly, ariadne._


	2. Chapter 2

HAIII hampir semuanya protes tentang saya yang salah menulis tahun di chapter sebelumnya-dan sekarang saya sudah edit, terima kasih, _minna-san._

Ya, hm, tanpa banyak prakata, _here is the next chapter!_

* * *

 **Anacampserote  
a fic by ariadneLacie**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** **:** BLEACH by Kubo Tite

 **Warning :** AU, (mungkin) OOC, don't like then—review, tell me what's on your mind!

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

" **One Truth About Her."**

* * *

"Rukiaaa! Syukurlah aku menemukanmu."

Rukia menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita berbadan sintal tengah berlari ke arahnya. Rambutnya yang bergelombang melambai-lambai, menarik perhatian para pria yang tengah bercengkerama di selasar kampus. Sementara sang gadis mungil yang nyaris tidak memiliki 'aset' selain kedua mata indahnya hanya bisa memperhatikan fenomena di depannya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. "Rangiku? Ada apa?"

"Apanya yang ada apa! Bukankah kau janji untuk menemaniku menonton pertandingan futsal antar himpunan?" Rangiku mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Oh! Ya ampun, maaf aku benar-benar lupa. Jadi, kapan pertandiangannya?"

"Sekarang, Rukia sayang. Untuk apa aku sampai berlari-lari mengejarmu?" Tanpa basa-basi lagi Rangiku menarik lengan mungil Rukia menuju _gymnasium_.

"Eh, tunggu! Paling tidak izinkan aku membeli makan siang dulu, itu penting untuk pertumbuhan!"

"Aku yakin hormon pertumbuhanmu akan terangsang melihat _senpai-senpai_ tampan itu bermain bola dengan kerennya." Rangiku tidak menggubris protesan Rukia dan tetap menarik sahabat mungilnya itu. "Dan lagipula, bukankah kau seharusnya memberi semangat pada Ichigo-mu itu?"

"Eh?"

.

.

Suasana _gymnasium_ cukup ramai. Terdengar sorakan dari para _supporter_ —yang mayoritas adalah mahasiswi—mengelukan nama para _senpai_ yang katanya tampan itu. Minggu ini adalah minggu di mana para himpunan bertanding futsal, Rukia yang notabene anggota dari himpunan Manajemen nyaris melupakan hal itu. Ia berhenti menonton pertandingan olahraga sejak lulus SMA.

Sebenarnya, Rangiku dan Rukia berada di jurusan yang berbeda. Otomatis mereka juga berada di himpunan yang berbeda. Namun, Rangiku menyukai seseorang yang berasal dari himpunan Rukia sehingga ia sangat bersemangat pada pertandingan hari ini. Rukia yang tidak menyukai siapa-siapa sama sekali tidak tertarik.

"Kyaaa! Kau keren sekali Ichigo-kun!"

"Kyaaa! Bazz-B melihat ke arahku!"

"Ggio kun nampak sangat _hot_ ketika berkeringat!"

Rukia tidak habis pikir pada pernyataan cinta buta yang dilontarkan oleh para mahasiswi itu. Ia pun mengajak Rangiku untuk duduk di tempat anggota himpunannya berkumpul. Toh, hari ini himpunan Rangiku tidak bertanding.

"Rukia-chan! Dari mana saja dirimu?" seorang laki-laki bertampang rubah menegurnya. Rukia mengernyit heran. Sejak kapan kehadirannya—yang bukan siapa-siapa di sini—dibutuhkan?

Tepat saat itu juga, yang sepertinya hanya kentara bagi Rukia, Rangiku merona sedikit. Tidak seperti ketika ia tengah membicarakan pria-pria tampan lain dengan heboh. Jika ia sudah berhadapan dengan Ichimaru Gin, wanita itu seakan mati gaya. Ah, atau mungkin hanya menjaga imej? "Ah, Ichimaru- _senpai_ , tapi aku tidak ingat memiliki tugas dalam pertandingan hari ini—"

"Tanpamu, Kurosaki tidak berkutik! Ayo semangati dia sedikit!"

"Hah?"

Rangiku menyikut lengan Rukia keras. Tanpa melihat sedikit pun, Rukia sudah tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu tengah mengeluarkan ekspresi mengejek. Suatu perubahan _mood_ yang luar biasa dari sebelumnya. Namun, meskipun sudah dibilang seperti itu sekalipun ia tidak berniat untuk menghabiskan suaranya demi pria yang baru saja membuatnya gusar kemarin. Oh, apakah dirinya masih memikirkan hal sepele itu?

"KUROSAKI! KUCHIKI RUKIA SUDAH DATANG DAN MELIHATMU, KAMU PASTI BISA MEMENANGKANNYA KAN?"

Jantung Rukia nyaris copot mendengar teriakan menggelegar yang ditambah dengan bantuan sebuah toa. Sarugaki Hiyori, wakil ketua himpunan, nampaknya sangat berapi-api untuk memenangkan pertandingan ini.

Gadis itu pun memusatkan perhatiannya pada satu sosok laki-laki yang tengah berlari di tengah lapangan. Rambut oranyenya nampak agak lepek karena keringat. Wajahnya juga sudah memerah dan bersimbah keringat. Ya ampun, ia tampak agak mengenaskan. Kenapa ia tidak meminta _time-out_ dan berganti dengan pemain cadangan?

Lagi-lagi mendapat kejutan, Ichigo berhenti dan menoleh ke arah para anggota himpunan. Kedua mata musim gugurnya—meskipun jauh, Rukia dapat mengetahuinya dengan pasti—bertemu dengan _amethyst_ -nya. Jantung Rukia rasanya melewati satu detakan. Pria itu baru saja tersenyum padanya, seakan mengatakan, 'serahkan padaku!'

Pertandingan itu berakhir dengan skor 4-2 untuk jurusan Manajemen. Ichigo berhasil memasukkan dua gol, terhitung sejak Rukia hadir di tempat.

.

.

Meskipun sering dibilang mahal, kantin Fakultas Ekonomi Todai tidak pernah sepi pengunjung setiap harinya. Entah karena perut yang lapar tidak bisa dibohongi atau memang kondisi moneter para mahasiswa Fakultas Ekonomi memang selalu di atas rata-rata. Arsitekturnya merupakan sebuah kantin terbuka yang menghadap danau Todai. Mengusung tema rumah panggung, kantin tersebut sebagian besar terbuat dari kayu dan terdiri dari dua lantai.

Rukia tidak terlalu suka untuk nongkrong di kantin fakultasnya itu. Pertama, karena asap rokok tidak pernah absen di sana. Kedua, karena ia lebih sering memasak di kosan. Sebagai seorang gadis perantau yang berasal dari keluarga dengan perekonomian rata-rata, ia tidak ingin memberatkan kakaknya dalam biaya hidupnya. Karena itu, ajakan untuk merayakan kemenangan himpunan mereka dengan makan siang bersama langsung ditolaknya tanpa berpikir panjang. Lagipula, Rangiku sudah meninggalkannya karena ia ada kelas lain.

"Maaf, aku harus segera kembali ke kosan. Ada tugas menunggu, untuk besok dan banyak sekali!" Rukia membuat alasan yang meyakinkan Hirako- _senpai_ untuk melepasnya pulang tanpa makan bersama mereka.

"Begitu? Ambisius sekali ya dirimu. Baiklah, terima kasih sudah memompa semangat Ichigo hari ini, Rukia-chan. Semangat mengerjakan tugasmu!" tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut, ketua himpunan Manajemen itu melepas Rukia untuk pulang ke kosannya. Rukia membalasnya dengan senyuman lalu pergi tanpa pamit lebih dulu pada yang lain.

Ichigo hanya memperhatikan kepergian sahabatnya itu tanpa berkomentar lebih lanjut.

.

.

Ting!

Baru saja merebahkan tubuhnya yang entah kenapa merasa lelah luar biasa di atas kasur, _handphone_ Rukia berbunyi. Dengan malas ia meraih _handphone_ -nya itu dari atas meja dan melihat pesan dari siapa yang masuk. Melihat nama pengirimnya, dahinya mengernyit. "Ichigo?"

 _From: Kurosaki Ichigo_

 _To: Kuchiki Rukia_

 _Kenapa kau tidak ikut merayakan kemenanganku?_

Apa? Kemenangannya katanya? Seingatnnya yang menggolkan bukan hanya Ichigo saja.

 _From: Kuchiki Rukia_

 _To: Kurosaki Ichigo_

 _Aku sedang berhemat. Tidak mungkin ada anak manajemen yang rela mau mentraktir kalian semua hanya demi kemenangan konyol itu._

Rukia sudah berniat untuk memejamkan matanya barang satu atau dua jam ketika _handphone_ -nya berbunyi lagi.

 _From: Kurosaki Ichigo_

 _To: Kuchiki Rukia_

 _Lalu kau melewatkan makan siang, begitu?_

Jari-jari Rukia mengetik dengan cepat dan hanya menjawab dengan dua kata singkat.

 _From: Kuchiki Rukia_

 _To: Kurosaki Ichigo_

 _Aku memasak._

Berniat untuk mengabaikan dering _handphone_ -nya dan pergi tidur saja, kali ini _handphone_ -nya malah berbunyi pertanda ada panggilan telepon. Seingatnya, orang yang mungkin meneleponnya hanyalah kakaknya. Ada apa gerangan di siang bolong begini?

 _Kurosaki Ichigo is calling._

Manik violet itu menatap dengan nanar pada layar _handphone_ -nya. Ada apa gerangan pria itu meneleponnya? Bukankah ia tengah berada di sebuah perayaan? Tak kunjung menemukan jawaban, Rukia pun mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo?"

" _Temani aku belanja ke supermarket sore ini, ya?"_

"Eh?"

.

.

Ichigo hanya pernah dua kali mencicipi masakan sahabatnya yang bermata violet itu, namun itu cukup untuk membuatnya terkesima. Sebuah _creampuff_ ketika mereka baru awal-awal berkenalan, dan beberapa kue kering yang baru-baru ini Rukia bawakan setiap ia mengantarnya dari Tokyo ke Karakura. Katanya, itu sebagai tanda terima kasih karena mau direpotkan. Namun, ia tidak menyangka bahwa setelah merantau pun gadis itu masih suka memasak.

Kemampuan moneter Ichigo bisa dibilang jauh di atas rata-rata. Dia bisa saja makan mewah setiap hari tanpa harus memusingkan bagaimana jatah uang sakunya ketika akhir bulan. Ayahnya yang direktur Kurosaki Corp. dengan saham di mana-mana itu akan dengan senang hati mengirimnya uang tambahan. "Yang terpenting anak laki-lakiku tumbuh sehat dan makanannya terjaga! Hahaha!" begitu, katanya.

Karena itu, agak aneh sebenarnya ketika ia mendapatkan inspirasi untuk mencoba memasak sendiri. Tampaknya, gadis yang baru dikenalnya beberapa bulan ini telah memberikan pengaruh yang cukup besar di dalam hidupnya. Bahkan melihatnya dengan tekun tengah memilih telur saja membuatnya berdecak kagum.

"Kenapa kau diam saja Ichigo? Tidak tahu cara memilih telur?" Rukia yang merasa diperhatikan pun menoleh dan mendapati pria berambut oranye itu hanya diam saja dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku.

"Uhh—"

"Oke, oke, aku pilihkan untukmu." Rukia menampilkan ekspresi mencemooh yang mengatakan 'dasar pria' menurut Ichigo. Namun apa dikata, ia memang tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan!

Rukia menyerahkan plastik yang hampir penuh oleh telur pada Ichigo lalu mengambil plastik kosong lain. Tangannya yang mungil dipadu dengan jemarinya yang lentik bergerak lincah di atas tumpukan telur. Membalik satu demi satu telur. Beberapa ia kembalikan ke tempatnya, beberapa ia masukan ke dalam plastik.

"Sebenarnya, hanya perlu memilih mana telur yang bersih, Ichigo," katanya. Ichigo yang memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang cukup besar pun mencoba mengambil satu telur. Diperhatikannya baik-baik lalu disodorkannya pada gadis yang masih asyik memilih telur.

"Ini?" tanyanya ragu.

"Itu masih termasuk kotor, Ichigo. Coba contoh punyaku ini," kata Rukia sambil memamerkan telurnya yang bersih. Ichigo mengerucutkan bibir.

"Aku tidak akan kalah!"

.

.

Kegiatan belanja mereka berlangsung lebih lama dari yang Rukia perkirakan. Sebagian besar dihabiskan dengan mengajari Ichigo bagaimana cara memilih sayur dan buah-buahan yang benar dan perdebatan tentang bumbu masak. Ichigo juga membeli berbagai peralatan dapur karena ia sama sekali belum pernah memasak di kosannya.

"Sebenarnya kau berniat memasak apa, sih?" tanya Rukia kesal. Rasanya mereka sudah setengah jam berputar di bagian bumbu masakan.

"Mungkin filet ayam... dengan tepung. Terdengar enak dan sederhana untuk pemula sepertiku," jawab Ichigo polos.

"Lalu kenapa kau memegang berbagai jenis bumbu kari di tanganmu?"

Ichigo menatap beberapa bungkus _curry mix_ di tangannya dengan tampang yang seakan mengatakan 'tapi aku juga ingin memasak kare!'. Rukia hanya geleng-geleng kepala. "Jika kau memang berniat membuatnya, beli saja. Akan tetapi, sayang sekali kalau kau membelinya hanya untuk dipajang di kamar."

"Senna sangat menyukai kare, aku ingin membuatkannya," kata Ichigo akhirnya. Namun, ia kembali meletakkan _curry mix_ tersebut ke dalam rak.

"Ohh..."

"Hei! Sepertinya aku sering melihat ini di dapur rumahku. Hm, lebih baik merica atau lada hitam?" Ichigo menyodorkan dua buah botol bumbu ke depan wajah Rukia—yang tanpa ia sadari—air mukanya sudah agak berubah.

"Merica saja, lebih berguna menurutku. Menurutku, sih," jawab Rukia asal.

"Begitu? Senna juga bilang merica merupakan komponen yang penting. Baiklah." Ichigo menaruh botol lada hitam lalu meletakkan merica di dalam keranjang. Rukia sudah berbalik dan berjalan duluan, setelah menggumamkan bahwa mereka juga seharusnya membeli bawang-bawangan.

"Kuchiki-san? Kurosaki-kun? Berbelanja bersama?"

Langkah Rukia terhenti mendengar namanya dipanggil. Di depannya berdiri seorang laki-laki yang tengah bermain _handphone_. Rukia nyaris heran kenapa ia berhasil menyadari keberadaannya sebelum menabraknya. "Mizuiro?" dari belakang Ichigo menyahut sebelum Rukia sempat memberi respon.

"Eh?! Ichigo?! Ya ampun pasangan suami istri tengah berbelanja bersama?" dari belakang Mizuiro muncul Keigo—teman Ichigo di kampus—dan nampak sangat antusias.

Jika dipikir-pikir, memang Rukia dan Ichigo seperti tengah melakukan kegiatan berbelanja pasangan suami istri yang baru menikah. Dikarenakan Ichigo baru pertama kali akan memasak di kosannya, ia membeli peralatan dapur seperti panci, pisau, penggorengan, dan lain-lain. Seakan mereka berdua tengah melengkapi dapur rumah mereka.

Sebelum menimbulkan kecurigaan yang tidak perlu, Rukia menyela Keigo yang hendak mengomentari lebih lanjut. "Ah, aku hanya menemani bocah ini untuk belajar memasak. Kasihan sekali dia jika tidak ditemani, bisa-bisa hidupnya berakhir dengan masak mie instan sepanjang tahun!"

"Hei!" Ichigo protes.

"Baiklah, Asano-san, Mizuiro-san, kami permisi dulu, ya?"

Rukia pun langsung mengambil langkah seribu sambil menarik tangan Ichigo.

.

.

"Phew, terima kasih Rukia! Kau penyelam

* * *

at hidupku." Ichigo berjalan di samping Rukia sambil menenteng seluruh kresek belanjaan mereka. Rukia bersikeras membawa miliknya sendiri, namun Ichigo merasa kejantanannya akan dipertanyakan jika membiarkan gadis mungil itu ikut membawa belanjaan.

"Mungkin kau harus menggajiku perbulan untuk membantumu dalam segala hal di dunia perkuliahan ini," jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum jahat.

"Hm, tumpangan gratis setiap kita pulang memangnya belum cukup?"

"Ya ampun, aku hanya bercanda, Ichigo!" Rukia tertawa. Tawanya yang renyah bergema di sepanjang pelataran parkir motor.

Hening kemudian. Keduanya seakan tengah sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Atau mungkin memperhatikan langit yang entah kenapa terasa lebih terang dari biasanya? Padahal rembulan malam ini hanya menyembul sedikit. Seakan malu-malu untuk menguping dari balik awan. Akan tetapi, jumlah kerlap-kerlip bintang mungkin memang terlihat lebih banyak dari biasanya.

"Kau akan menjadi istri yang baik, Rukia." Ichigo memecah keheningan. Rukia mendongak, menatap kepala berambut oranye yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sekian dari kalimat yang selalu berhasil membuat hati gadis itu pilu.

"Oh?" Rukia pun merespon sekedarnya, kembali menatap jalanan. Sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai ke tempat motor Ichigo diparkir.

"Yup. Kau jago masak, kau baik, kau pintar. Yah, pria yang menikahimu pasti beruntung."

"Ha-ha. Sayangnya, aku tidak akan menikah, Ichigo."

"Eh?"

* * *

 **To be Continued**

* * *

Belakangan ini perhatian saya banyak sekali tersita dengan berbagai hal lain. Proyek menulis yang lain, kegiatan kepanitiaan, _daily life problem_ , karena itu saya mohon maaf jika _chapter_ ini terdengar aneh dan kurang mengalir :')) Di _chapter_ ini juga kejadian yang ada masih seputar Rukia-Ichigo, tapi untuk _chapter-chapter_ selanjutnya saya ingin mencoba untuk meng-eksplor karakter-karakter lain juga, _so, bear with me, please?_

Balasan untuk yang tidak login:

 **arachan:** HAHAHA iya maafkan saya, itu harusnya 2016...

 **vine:** Halo-halo salam kenal! Ya itu memang fenomena paling sering dalam kegiatan kuliah wuahaha. Wah kamu perantau juga seperti Rukia dan Ichigo? Semangat ya, kehidupan merantau sangat memberikan pelajaran yang berharga jadi _worth it_ kok :')) terima kasih!

 _Review?_


End file.
